Star Wars Into the Past
by kendog52361
Summary: A Galactic Alliance Fleet is sent into an alternate universe to the Clone Wars. On board are Jedi Knight Jaina Solo, and a mysterious admiral named Admiral Raven Shan. They arrive in the past to change the fate of The Galaxy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize

Summary: A Galactic Alliance Fleet is sent into an alternate universe to the Clone Wars. On board are Jedi Knight Jaina Solo, and a mysterious admiral named Admiral Raven Shan. They arrive in the past to alter history and try to prevent the destruction of The Galaxy from happening again.

A/N: I only read the first book of The Yuuzhan Vong War and none of the Legacy of the Force series or Dark Nest Trilogy. This will be an AU in the events and characters.

Prologue:

It was an impressive fleet. There were hundreds if not thousands of capital ships, cruisers, frigates, destroyers, and starfighters. That is not even including the fire power that the fleet was equipped with. It had the latest ships and weapons in the galaxy. It was an extremely impressive fleet. It was also the only ships that were still dedicated to the concepts of freedom and democracy that were still intact and not destroyed.

The attack had come out of nowhere. The Heads of State for all of the governments in the Galactic Alliance and the Yuuzhan Vong were meeting on Coruscant for the fifth year anniversary of the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War and to celebrate five years of peace. The security on the ground was tight, in space it wasn't. The arrival of an unknown enemy fleet that attacked straight out of hyperspace had caught everyone off guard, destroying the orbital defense platforms and security fleets in minutes. They had then fired an unknown type of torpedo at the surface of Coruscant. The torpedo had burrowed into the planet and exploded, destroying the planet.

Of the over 1 trillion beings killed, the Galactic Alliance Defense Force commanders, Jedi High Council and senior Jedi, and the civilian leadership were all killed as well, including such notable names as Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo, Jacen Solo, and Corran Horn and his family.

It was pure luck that several Jedi, including Jedi Knight Jaina Solo and Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker, along with a combined naval fleet and ground force were on a mission and exercise maneuvers that they had not been able to leave in time to reach Coruscant for the ceremony. After meeting up with the remaining Imperial, Hapan, Chiss, and Mandalorian forces, they tried to figure out and regroup from what had happened.

They then made plans, battle groups, and selected leaders. They then started fighting back with guerrilla strikes and intelligence gathering. That had been five years ago. Five long, hard, vicious years. When they had first started, they had more 50,000 ships altogether, now they were down to less-than-half and they were losing the war. However, they had heard of a ancient facility built by a race called the Rakata that would allow a fleet to travel through time and allow them to change the past and stop the invasion of the True Sith before it happened. All of the battle groups fell back to the planet in question to go through. The battle groups were combined to form a combined fleet. The fleet commanding officer, Grand Admiral Raven Shan, hoped that the device would work and that they would be able to stop it. He also felt guilty.

He had originally left the known galaxy after defeating the Sith Lord, Darth Malak, and destroying the Star Forge to try to destroy the True Sith. He had thought that he had succeeded. Only he had actually missed at least several of them and now they had all but succeeded in destroying the galaxy, only it was 4000 years later than had been planned. In the end, all that he had really accomplished was to delay the invasion for 4000 years. You may be wondering how an admiral was alive 4000 years ago and fought in those battles. As it happened, he had been cursed while he was on a mission for the Jedi Order during the early years of the Mandalorian Wars. The curse was that he would live forever until he met his true soul mate and their souls were wed. His name at the time was Jedi Knight Revan. He kept his last name secret because he was born to Clan Skirata, a Mandalorian Clan. He still looked in his mid to late 20's and had finally found his true soul mate. Ironically, she was a descendant of one of the most powerful Jedi of all time. Her name was Jaina Solo, granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker.

The fleet was in orbit of a planet in the Unknown Regions called Alabada Prime. The device, which would project a hole in the space in front of the fleet, was on the surface and was being prepped by engineers from the 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Galactic Alliance Combat Engineering Corps. They were being protected on the ground by a company of Galactic Alliance Special Forces.

Admiral Shan stood on the bridge of the Executor Class Star Dreadnought Fleet Flagship looking out at the space around the fleet. He was getting a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. He turned to look at the sensor operator and asked, "Do the sensors show anything approaching?" When the technician shook his head no, he asked how much longer the group on the ground were scheduled to take.

The technician looked at the update and said, "Fifteen minutes, sir."

Raven acknowledged the report and continued to pace.

Suddenly alarms sounded signaling Enemy Ships approaching. Raven spun around and shouted, "Report!"

The Weapons Officer looked at his screen and shouted, "Enemy Fleet approaching, 264 degrees. They came out from behind the sun, that's why we didn't detect them. They have already engaged the The Third Battle Group which has lost half of their ships already."

Raven called to the communications officer, "Get me Admiral Pellaeon and Colonel Page." Colonel Page was in charge of the Special Forces Company on the planet.

"They're up, sir," called the Communications Officer, Master Chief Petty Officer Khurgee.

"Admiral, what's your status?" Raven asked.

"Raven, we have lost most of the Battle Group. We will hold them off for as long as we can, to give the ground team more time," Admiral Pellaeon said.

"Admiral, this is Page, we won't be able to evac back to the fleet and know that the Sith can't use the device. In other words, we'll stay behind, and destroy the device after you get through," Colonel Page, Commanding Officer of Page's Commandos reported.

Raven swallowed and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. Sir, the engineers just told me that they are ready to fire it up. Whenever you are ready sir," Page replied.

"Raven, Page is right, and yes we're sure. Go, we'll hold the line, and keep them from following you through," Pellaeon added.

Raven relucticly nodded, "I understand. Page, have them start the device. Admiral, keep them off of our backs."

They both replied, "Yes, Sir."

As the devise started up, the space in front of the fleet wobbled, waved, and then like an explosion, ripped a whole in space showing a planet on the other side. As it happened, there had been several Sith Fighters near the portal when it opened and were ripped to shreds by the shock wave.

Raven directed all elements to proceed directly into the portal immediately. As the ships entered, they shook violently, and numerous people on the ships screamed in agony, feeling like they were being ripped apart. As Ravens ship entered, he screamed as well, before disappearing into thin air. Raven's 2IC, or Second-in-Command, or Executive Officer immediately ordered the Sith ships that had made it through destroyed. There were only five Sith Fighters that had managed to make it through and they were quickly destroyed.

Back in the original time line, the Special Forces were under attack by Sith Ground Troopers and had just exploded the demo, destroying the projector and shield for the complex. In space, Fleet Admiral Pellaeon's ship, the Victory-class Star Destroyer, Admiral Ackbar, was the only ship left. On the bridge, smoke and exploded consoles were everywhere. Pellaeon made his way over to the weapons console and yelled to the surviving helmsmen, "Set a direct course for the complex. We're going to ram it, keep the Sith from using it."

The helmsmen nodded and immediately set a direct collision course towards the complex and the surface. As the Admiral Ackbar entered the atmosphere, Pellaeon fired all of the ships turbolasers as many concussion missiles that he could. The devastation was massive even before the Star Destroyer flew nose first into the ground. The ship's reactor lost containment and exploded, cracking the crust of planet and releasing massive amounts of magma. The planet would be unable to support life in any form for the next 10 billion years.

In the new time line, on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple, a Jedi Padawan named Serra Keto was watching over her master as he tossed turned like he was being tortured in bed. She was debating with herself weather or not to call for help when she saw Yoda walk in.

Yoda looked at her and said, "I sensed your distress and his pain. Curious, he is in an extreme amount of pain, but his shields are impenetrable. That would seem to indicate that he has been hiding something, hmm."

Serra looked uncomfortable, because she knew her master's secret, that he was older than he looked.

Yoda noticed the the discomfort that Serra felt and looked at her with a piercing look, and said, "Do you know something?"

Before Serra could answer, her master shot up yelling in a anguished filled voice of longing, "Jaina."

Raven had woken up.


End file.
